


Beloved

by kristsune



Category: Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, because i just needed something from his pov for once, really the end from the fool's POV, spoilers for assassin's fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: The Fool finally realizes where he is meant to be.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just finished Assassin's Fate yesterday and this just needed to happen. I just needed something from the Fool's POV for once. I hope I did the moment justice.

_ Beloved _ .

Fitz’s voice stopped working days ago, but the Fool could still feel it ring through him, able to reach him like no other ever could. He felt his body move on its own accord, pulled towards Fitz and his wolf. He took off his glove and left it where it fell, no longer caring about anything but the man in front of him.

Fool placed his Silvered hand into Fitz’s and felt their connection blossom through him, beautiful and  _ intense _ as it always had been whenever he touched him with his Silvered fingers. But with Fitz’s hand also coated in Silver, this was just so much  _ more _ . The feeling of finally being  _ complete _ , was utterly overwhelming. He couldn’t tell where he started and Fitz ended, and it was  _ incredible _ . Fool couldn’t help but smile when he felt Nighteyes pulse between them, greeting him as Pack. 

It saddened the Fool, when he wrapped his arm around Fitz’s back, the way he could feel the knobs if his spine, but knew it wasn’t going to matter for much longer. He pulled Fitz closer, never breaking eye contact, seeing the unbridled love reflected back at him. He reached his hand over Fitz’s side to rest his Silvered hand on the wolf’s back feeling it change from stone to fur, that rough softness he remembered so well from time with Nighteyes. 

And with that touch the Fool felt the bond between him and his beloved strengthen a thousandfold. He felt a sudden disconnect with the physical world after that surge of feeling. The Fool could no longer feel the warmth of the fire at his back, or the way his clothes had fit snugly around his lithe form. All he could feel was Fitz and the wolf. 

There was a flash of bright light and everything was different. Everything was  _ perfect _ . The White and his Catalyst, two as one, as they were always meant to be. They tried moving, adjusting to their new form, shaking off the last of the stone shards from their thick fur. They looked at everyone they loved and cared for, memorizing this moment. They felt Nighteyes seperate himself just enough to leave a parting with Bee before they leapt over them all. 

It was time to hunt. 


End file.
